Kaenjin Ouma
Kaenjin Ouma (火炎神王魔, Ōma Kaenjin lit. Blazing God, King of Demons) was once a student in Shinō Academy and had incredible talent in Kidō, yet he had failed in becoming a Shinigami because he was unable of obtainning his Zanpakutō and after he went through a Hollowifcation process, was not allowed to be given a second chance. He has escaped before he could be captured and set for execution, because it broke one of Soul Society's laws. It is later revealed that the Hollowifcation was actually an artificial spirit that has attributes similar to a Hollow, named Weiss. Appearance Kaenjin is slim, yet fairyl muscular young man, with a bishōnen-like facial expressing with an ever present smile, he has short black messy hair and purple eyes with black pupils. His expression is always seen as a smiling, cheerful and calm, which easily hides Kaenjin's true self from others. He wears a fancy black suit with white detailing on it, and it consists of a black shirt with a white shirt under it, a black ribbon tie tied on his neck, black pants with a black belt, along with black shoes. He wears a black hat with a white ribbon on his head almost at all times, and two white gloves on each hand. Personality At first glance, Kaenjin can be thought to be a calm and collected individual, as he is soft spoken, handsome and has a calm expression on his face, however, in reality, Kaenjin is a random, strange and unpredictable person, who doesn't shy away any odd behavior. He is mentally unstable to some degree, his wide imagination, random comments that sometimes make no sense and are not connected to the main topic at all along with his unpredictable behavior, are the primary examples. He is described as a "man whose mind is out of reality" which is actually true to a degree since Kaenjin speaks behaves as if he knows nothing of the world and simply does things on a whim. He has a strange tendencies such as speaking on a fake or horrible accent of another country, have weird quirks such as thinking of what to say for far too long and even saying impossible things that can be simple lies such as swimming all the way from Japan to Brooklyn. When speaking seriously, Kaenjin is dark, his words are ghastly, heinous and sometimes cause a feeling of depression. Even these words are unpredictable and at many times shock others by how dark Kaenjin can be, using the personification of Death and War in order to explain the results of a war, while he was talking about the battle occuring outside of the Las Noches tower between the three forces, Quincies, Arrancars and his own group. While his behavior and thoughts are unpredictable, his daily activities are also a wide mystery, even Oz himself, is oblivious as to what the man does during the day and at night, whatever he may be doing remains a mystery, Oz said that he once tried following Kaenjin but quickly lost track of him before he knew it. Kaenjin has been suspected for being a bisexual, because he enjoys reading both yaoi, yuri and normal adult manga, he even has a full collection of them inside his apartment in Japan, though he left them all behind after moving. It is unconfirmed if he is bisexual because he has yet to show any attraction to any gender. In reality, Kaenjin can speak normally whenever he wishes, but lies and says he can only do so when he dons his Hollow mask. That fact proves he is at least insane and perhaps even psychotic, as he showed signs of absolute joy while explainning that to Miki Nobuko, but hides it for an unknown reason and says he likes to mess with people, but doesn't appear to mind revealing that fact to Shin Hayashi, Uriel and Miu, though Shin discovered that on her own. Merciless, brutal and uncaring, these are all the aspects Kaenjin shows in battle, even though his mastery in Kidō is superb, he finishes enemies whom he sees are not needed to have Kidō used to defeat them, shown when he slowly twists a Quincy's wrist, knocking the latter unconscious while he begged for mercy. However, Kaenjin is also very cunning and calculative, always having a plan in mind in order to defeat his enemies, he indirectly insults his enemies by showing them his mastery over Kidō but not using it to it's full extend, which irritates his enemies greatly. Kaenjin isn't careless nor is he reckless, but simply likes to take things slowly and doesn't rush things, and he is careful not to be too confident and underustimate his enemies too much. Synopsis Bleach: Black & White Uriel Rescue Arc New Friends And New Enemies, Nothing Old An Old Place And Nothing Else Clash Between Three Forces The Truth For The Family Life And Death On The Battlefield Death's Arrival Is The Climax Equipment Gigai: Kaenjin has stolen a Gigai to use to be able of traveling to the Human World. It is like every other standart Gigai which also means exiting the Gigai without the usual easy method would be troublesome for Kaenjin. Powers & Abilities Genius Intellect/Child Genius: While not appearing very intelleginet, Kaenjin actually has great amounts of intellect that he can plan ahead his enemy and be prepared for anything, his immense knowledge in many things, primarily Kidō, assisst him greatly in battle. Kaenjin has also been a great student during his days in Shinō Academy, never slacking off during classes and doing extra studies on the subject of Kidō, the only downside for that was he slacked off during other classes as a result, gaining little skill in Zajutsu, Shunpo etc, it was however very advantageos for Kaenjin himself, at a young age he had enough intelligence in Kidō to match a master-level, though his actual Kidō skills were still low, but managed through the years to reach an incredible level of mastery over the magical arts, even after no longer being allowed within Soul Society grounds, his long lifespan allowed him to further improve his skills that his skills were greatly polished and may have exceeded a master-level Kidō level user, but that is more thanks to the incredible power granted to him by Weiss. *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': Kaenjin appears to be highly observant, he was able of knowing what spell Miki used and how powerful it was, and with further observence he was even able to determine her bust size. *'Master Actor & Deceiver': Kaenjin has been able of easily deceiving everyone around him into believing he is a mentally unstable and random person with no common sense, while in reality that isn't true. He also uses this in battle, deceiving others into believing his powers are under their own and that they can overcome him easily, such as using Kidō spells with hardships and th eneed to both cast and perform motions in order to perfectly cast a spell, this is only so that his enemies won't use their fullest of power against him, so that he can then finish them off with great ease. *'Multilingual': During his long lifespan which is over a centuries long, Kaenjin took the advantage to learn several languages as time passed by, while not being able to learn every known language, he does talk in native languages aside from simply Japanese and English to match his random comments. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Kaenjin appears to be well versed in close combat. He was able of easily killing an Arrancar bare handed by snapping it's neck, he was also able of holding his own against several Quincies without using Kidō. Enhanced Strength: Kaenjin has enough strength to twist an Arrancar's neck 180 degrees with his bare hands and hold his enemy's in restrained positions with ease. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Kaenjin has shown being able of dodging several enemy attacks and leap backwards with complete ease, landing on one foot safely. He also has good reflexes as he was able of reacting on time to a Quincy that came from behind him and hold the Quincy in a painful positions with only one hand. Augmented Longevity: Weiss' existence within Kaenjin further increases Kaenjin's already long lifespan to allow him to age even slower than a regular Shinigami/Soul would, thus allowing him to live for centuries. While it is presumed all the lost time would return to Kaenjin if Weiss is somehow removed from within his soul, it is still unconfirmed but still hinted. Immense Spiritual Power: Despite not being a Shinigami, Kaenjin's spiritual energy has been great even as a normal soul, along with Weiss' incredible spiritual energy mixed with his own, Kaenjin's power increased tremendously that it is said to surpass that of a Captain. The fact he can cast Kidō spells with utter ease with hardly any energy wasted or hardships further shows Kaenjin's spiritual energy is large, though Weiss' existence within Kaenjin, which increases and enhances his spiritual energy to great lengths is most likely the true secret as to how Kaenjin is incredibly powerful. Mixed with Weiss' own energy, Kaenjin's spiritual energy has a very odd feeling to it, being both empty filled with no emotions whatsoever, but also filled with many mixed feelings of uncertainty along with it, creating an unusual sense of...well, an unknown feelings that one can't understand on the first time. He can be detected easily if he is in one location for too long, because of Weiss' abnormal presence. *'Spiritual Energy Manipulation': Kaenjin can manipulate his cero and Kidō spells that he fires using his spiritual energy shows he is able of manipulating his spiritual energy and do other sorts of things, one primary example is enhancing abilities such as Kidō, making already powerful and enhanced Kidō spells even stronger. Kidō Mastery Kidō Master: Kaenjin skill in Kidō is definetly his strongest trait in battle, being able of casting high level Kidō spells without the need of incantations, not even the need to say the classification, number nor name. When he was still a student, his incredible and unmatched talent in Kidō would have made him a Grand Kidō Chief, meaning he would have been considered the greatest Kidō user in all of Soul Society, however, because of his believed to be Hollow powers, and his escape from execution, he was never able of becoming that rank. That did not stop him from continuing to expel in Kidō and has improved his skill to drastic levels, to the degree simply thinking of the spell is enough for him to cast it without any side effects, no incantation, no motions, only mere thought is enought to use Kidō spells to their fullest power and even go beyond their usual level of power. Thanks to the fact that Kaenjin has no Zanpakutō to further drain him off his spiritual energy when in use, this allows Kaenjin to use Kidō many more times than what a normal Shinigami would be capable of doing. Without a doubt, Kaenjin can be considered one of the greatest Kidō practitioners in the history of the Soul Society. His skill in manipulating his own spiritual energy and understandmeant of it also proves effective in battle, and he is capable of increasing an already enhanced Kidō spell to become even more powerful than it originally was. *'Vast Kidō Knowledge': Spending countless hours learning and researching about Kidō while still in Shinō Academy, Kaenjin's knowledge of the magical arts is almost limitless, as even though he appears to be a more of an offensive type of person, Kaenjin does not use Kidō without a strategy or plan in mind. His immense knowledge of Kidō allows him to counter every other Kidō spell fired at him and develop his own unique and unheard Kidō spells. *'Path Control': When it comes to offensive and projectile Kidō spells, Kaenjin is capable of flawlessly controlling a Kidō spell's path, in order to not miss a target, however, the longer Kaenjin controls and moves the Kidō spell, the weaker the spell's power becomes, however, using an extra amount of spiritual energy, Kaenjin can renew or replenish the spell's power again but with a greater loss of power. Kaenjin apparantly doesn't need any special hand gestures to do so, same as he does to cast his spells, simply willing to do so is enough to control a spell's trajectory and path with absolute ease. *'Master of Healing': While it is a simple form of Kidō that barely needs any effort to execute, Kaenjin has such mastery in healing spells that he is able of healing severe wounds with only one hand, such as close a life threatening wound and make it as good as new and even regrow limbs, however, it appears he can heal even without the use of his direct contact with the wound, as his wounds can heal immediately, similar to High Speed Regeneration, this is most likely because it is his own body he wishes to heal and not someone elses. *'Master of Destruction': When it comes to destructive spells, Kaenjin is capable of making the weakest in number incredibly destructive, even the simple Shō that he uses is capable of pushing his enemies meters away and causing severe damage to the surrounding area. This allows every single Hadō spell, even the weakest of them all, be incredibly powerful and dangerous, giving Kaenjin an entire arsenal of limitless weaponry to use at any given time. His capability of controlling the trajectory and path of his spells further makes him dangerous to face, making it nearly impossible for Kaenjin to miss his target. *'Master of Binding': Kaenjin's skill in Bakudō spells is indeed absolute the same as his skill in Hadō, his barriers and seals are much more powerful compared to the original power it boasts alone. His barriers are nearly unbreakable, his seals are absolute and all of it can be done by Kaenjin without bothering with the use of incantations nor motions. Kidō Negation: During his long period of time studying Kidō, Kaenjin has come across the idea of how to counter attack other Kidō spells of equal power, as such as he developed a way to negate and dispell other Kidō spells through contact with a force field he creates, making every Kidō spell that comes in contact with it to be negated, however, the disadvantages of this is the fact it can only defend himself and not others, only things that can come into range of the force field can be negated, hence Kidō spells of an immense scale can easily penetrate through his defenses and harm Kaenjin, such as Ittō Kasō, which is immense in scale. Original Spells Unique Kidō: No longer being a member of the Soul Society didn't stop Kaenjin from continuing on learning and further mastering Kidō, his skills have infact increased to the degree that he was able of creating his own unique and original spells, spells that some may even be considered forbidden. Kaenjin's main specialty is of course in offensive spells, however, he has proven being capable of creating other, unclassified, types of Kidō spells. Barriers and seals are also a certain specialty of Kaenjin, being able of creating barriers that are meant to confine his enemies and also be used to harm them in a way while still sealed within said barrier, Kaenjin claims to prefer spells as long as they assisst him in battle, one way or another. *'Teleportation Kidō': An unnamed Kidō spell that allows Kaenjin to teleport to any area he knows well, that also requires geographical knowledge, which means Kaenjin will have to know the distance, size and most importantly have already been in said location. Executing this spell takes time depending on how far the destination is. In a single area, Kaenjin can teleport instant speed non stop to any locations, be it behind, infront or above his target, any place is possible for him in a small area which makes attacking, and even just hitting him, nearly impossible. It can be considered a forbidden form of Kidō for the fact that manipulating time and space is needed in order to teleport. *'Sō '(相, Phase): Just as the name implies, this Kidō spell allows Keanjin to phase through objects and people, it can last as much as Kaenjin wishes it to last without any restrictions, aside from the fact he can't attack an enemy unless he is tangible again, Kaenjin is invulnerable to any and all kinds of physical harm. *'Ue Kara Shi' (上から死, Death From Above): Kaenjin claps his hands together and creates a small orb of his spiritual energy between his hands as he slowly opens them. He then claps his hands again which erupts the orb into a straight line which aims both up and down, hitting enemies in a straight direction from both up and down, it is most effective when in mid air. *'Kan' (環, Ring): A Kidō named after the currency in the Soul Society, and as the name implies, it creates a ring made of condensed spiritual energy that can be created by simply placing in orb in any area even mid air which shortly opens into a ring with hole that can be thrown and cut through even the hardest of materials. *Banbutsu Sōzō (万物創造, Creation Of All Things): This spell requires the usage of a sample of Kaenjin's spiritual energy to create any object we wishes, be it a weapon, a gun, or even paper, anything can be created using this spell but with the cost of spiritual energy depending on the size of said object. *'Kyūbu' (キューブ, Cube): A simple spell that is similar to created by Hachigen Ushōda, Kaenjin creates a small red cube that can be seen through and sends it at his intended target, the cube enlarges and traps the target, once the target is captured the cube hardens and doesn't allow the trapped target to escape. From this point, Kaenjin can choose to either kill the target, by shrinking the cube and slowly crush the target, or spare the target and keep him/her confined. *'Seiken '(聖剣, Holy Sword): By forging white spiritual energy into a form of a broadsword's blade which appears as a part of Kaenjin's hand, while it is actually useless for Kaenjin who has little to now skill in swordsmanship, the blade has more uses than simple swordsmanship, it can, for instance, fire beams of condensed reishi, extend its blade and enlarge in size for defense. Hollowfication Not truly a Hollowfication that creates Hollow hybrids and Visoreds, but simply an artificial being known as Weiss created by Oz that manifested itself within Kaenjin's soul. Weiss has characteristics similar to an inner Hollow, considering Hollow masks were used to create him, which is why he gives a presence similar to a Hollow, only weaker, and why he was mistaken for a Hollow which resulted in Kaenjin breaking the law of the Soul Society. Hollow Mask: Kaenjin's Hollow mask has the most simple design known so far, since it is only a mouthless mask covering his entire face and perfectly fits it with only two eyes holes and competely blank, with no extra coloring or lining. Kaenjin can freely don his mask through sheer will though he tends to don it by concealing his face with his hat. The reason this Hollow mask is blank reflects Weiss being an emotionless being to extreme degrees. *'Cero': Kaenjin can fire a blue cero from his palm, its charging rate is quite fast as it needs less than a second to be ready to fire, it has destructive power as it can easily destroy the ground and break a hole through a building with ease. He appears to be able of using his cero even without doning on his mask, the reason is because of the fact that Weiss is an artificial creation and he himself can fire the cero without a position, thus allowing Kaenjin to fire a cero at any given time without the need to don the mask. **'Path Control': Kaenjin has shown being able of controlling his cero's movements and trajectory with ease and small use of hand gestures, fire another cero and control both at the same time. He is able of doing so by manipulating his spiritual energy, the cero, and move it around to his whim. *'Enhanced Spiritual Awareness': While not aware of what is happening around him where his sight can't reach, while donning his mask, Weiss is capable of seeing everything through Kaenjin's eyes, however, Weiss' eyesight and awareness is much greater than Kaenjin's and can see and sense things from almost every direction, while it isn't Kaenjin who has that awareness, Weiss can tell and warn Kaenjin telepathically of incoming attacks or anything in particular that Kaenjin would need to know. Trivia *Kaenjin's appearance is based off Luca from Arcana Famiglia. *Credit goes to Illuminate Void for telling me the name meaning for Kaenjin Ouma when I asked him. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Plus